Selenica Reishi
Selenica Reishi (セレニカ・レイシ, Serenika Reishi) is a Second Progenitor of Vampire that resides in Russia along with Urd Geales. Even they're in same degree she always refer him as "The Savior". Selenica has romantic feelings for The Second Progenitor Urd Geales. Appearance Selenica has the apperance of young woman with black ribbon in her head. She wears a seifuku that of japan students would wear, it's a red seifuku or japan custom of school uniform. Like a true vampires, she has a red eyes and pointed ears. Personality Selenica is easygoing, careless and bit clumsy. She is always makes so much trouble for her Lord, Urd Geales. But, when times call for it, She can be stoic, serious, calm. As in charge of Urd's aide, she can be having so much pride in her heart. But, she always knows where her place is. Same as the other vampires, she dislikes human very much, since they caused her parents dead. History Born in Moscow, Russia. Selenica was a formerly a human before being saved by Urd Geales, at times she was a child. Her parents died an accident in middle of holy war between churches. Meanwhile, she was found by Urd Geales. And was always in his side every time. Few decades has passed, the virus that which made adults died, she was assigned to be Urd Geales aide in charge of Russia. Story: Vampire Reign Post-Nagoya Arc She first appears in Moscow, Russia sitting in a theater while watching a performance performed by humans. Selenica came, told him about the arrival of the 3rd progenitor. Lest Karr enters and engages Urd in a conversation about his activity. The second progenitor asks Lest why he is in Russia, stating that his territory is in Germany and for him to return. The third progenitor amusingly replies back that he has nothing to do in Germany as since his ruling is firm. Urd then proceeds to add in about Japan being the opposite under Krul's reign, in which Lest questions that the other hasn't heard of the news yet. Before Lest can inform Urd about the events unfolding in Japan, a vampire bursts into the room. He informs Selenica of the humans in Japan once again experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Hearing about the experiment, Selenica was shocked then, Urd asks what Krul was doing. Lest comments that Krul has many responsibilities, adding in that had he been there before Urd abruptly silences him. The vampire then informs Urd that from Japan the Progenitor Council has opened for meeting, in which both seconds and third progenitor attends. Lest wonders if this is Krul trying to give an excuse. Both progenitors head towards St.Basil's Cathedral; children are seen running around freely while wearing normal clothing unlike that of those uniformed in Japan. Lest notices this and comments that the humans are pleased and that the culture fits. He compliments Urd on being the example of vampires by creating villages like these. The latter asks if the former is being sarcastic, in which Lest replies that he is simply being honest. Selenica just abruptly following them, seeing the children goes to her and gives them a goodbye. Inside the St.Basil's Cathedral, Urd calls for them to contact Kyoto Sanguinem with the other progenitors present on-screen. As the live feed loads for Kyoto, they are shocked by the sight of Krul Tepes, whom looks beaten and bounded to her throne in an uncivilized manner. Shortly afterwards, Ferid Bathory appears on the live feed in a joyful, playful manner. Urd calls out his name to acknowledge his presence. The seventh progenitor apologizes to Urd and the other higher progenitors about the urgent call. Another high progenitor, Gabel Parthe, is infuriated with Ferid, a non high-ranked progenitor, having called them. Ferid repeats that it was an emergency that he called. As Gabel starts to goad at Ferid, Lest silences him. He states that with Krul dethroned, Ferid is the next highest ranking vampire in Japan. With Lest's urge, Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld speak up, only commenting on little, irrelevant things. Urd is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are rears of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans, and with both him and Crowley's efforts, they managed to subdue Krul and call her out as a traitor while risking their lives. He informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possess. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem and on-screen, they blow the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus and René run in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor asks the higher progenitors for permission to flee Japan, and in return he shall send them Krul. Urd murmurs the country's name as a last word. She is seen standing beside Urd's while he chooses to remain calm. Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Selenica is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration. As vampire noble, she can turn any humans to be a vampire, unless she likes the humans. Trivia Quotes * "Lord Urd, The 3rd Progenitor, Lest Karr has been arrived."-''Selenica Reishi to Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"''Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Noble Category:Progenitor Category:Former Human Category:Humans